


Meeting Hel

by Mithra30



Series: The Trickster Archangel (My Savior) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Meet the kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithra30/pseuds/Mithra30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides to have Sam meet Hel. Hopefully this goes well for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Hel

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is a lengthy one but here enjoy some fluff :)

It was a Tuesday night and it seemed relatively normal, well as normal can get when you punish other people for a living (Justice thy name is Loki or Gabriel, who cares?). The crescent moon was in the sky and it was clear with the stars shimmering. Loki unwrapped a piece of candy and was waiting for his victim of the day to come out. He took special interest in this case because this particular asshole decided it was fun to steal from charities, mainly charities for children who were disabled or almost on their deathbeds. Having kids of his own obviously he had to interfere. No one does that to kids and gets away with that, he thought so that's what brought him to Tennessee. 

He munched on the candy and began thinking about Hel and then his thoughts moved to Sam. He was secretly hoping that Hel still wasn't closed off. His poor daughter was against him being in a relationship because of last time and he couldn't really blame her for it either. Sam was different though, he was kind, sweet, caring, brave, and more concerned about others well being instead of his own so maybe Hel would like him. He doubted that Sam would kill any of his children and he had a success with Fenrir loving him so much. He smiled as he looked back at that night fondly and wondered what they could do this time. He could take both of them to a park but that just sounded boring and if he was going to a park it would just be him and Sam there since parks now seemed nice and intimate after they met up and shared a couple of kisses moments after the Crawford Hall incident. Yep, parks were now a place for just the both of them. He then thought of a theme park but then there were hardly any he could think of that he hadn't taken Hel to and he didn't know how Sam felt about those places. It had to be a place that wasn't too big or too crowded and something that they could all enjoy. Just when he thought of it he saw his target. A man wearing a navy blue suit in his late forties came walking around a giant office building.

The man was a CEO of some major corporation so he didn't care much for children or had no problem who he was stepping on just to make a quick buck. Guy thought he was the most powerful man just because he had money. With a finger snap that had all quickly changed. He woke up in an unusual bed he didn't remember falling asleep in let alone in a young body. In place of his luxury condo with all these fancy gadgets and latest tech installed he found himself in what he thought was some sort of summer camp with the rows and rows of bunk beds. Though the paint was all chipped and some of the wood for the bunk beds were warped. The roof was leaking dirty water and plaster had been coming off the ceiling and there were cracks in the walls. The windows were either broken or cracked and the floorboards were jutting out and rotted. He got up and he was a lot shorter than he remembered and noticed that his fancy suit and tie combo had been traded in for ratty clothes with patches and holes. He looked in a nearby mirror and screamed. He looked like he was eight years old all over again. Loki watched as his screaming resulted in him hacking up a lung. Sounded like he had some serious infection of pneumonia.

Loki smiled as he was told that he was in a poorly funded children's home that was having trouble staying afloat due to some missing funds and that he had a few weeks of life left to live. Well, unless a person made a generous donation that was able to pay for medical treatment to cure what he had and keep the place up with being able to buy new clothes for him as well as the other kids. The "kid" was running around frantically saying that this wasn't real and he would wake up from the bad dream and everything would be ok. When he realized he wouldn't wake up he begged passerby's to donate to the charity as time went on while he got weaker and weaker from his condition. Some people thought he was a crazy kid with some sort of delusion. He cried and Loki would have laughed if it wasn't so pathetic. Some people that were well to do and rich like he used to be took one look at him and scoffed which was the same reaction he gave to children all the time. It would be a few days before he gave up all hope and was waiting to die. As he lay on the mattress in the run down children's home he couldn't help but wonder how many kids had died because of him. How they felt as they knew day by day their chances of survival were decreasing. He felt nothing but pain in despair as he lay there and when he went to sleep that was when everything changed back to normal. When he woke up back in his luxurious lifestyle he practically almost cried tears of joy, until he saw Loki in the room staring down at him. Glaring with his golden amber eyes.

"What you just saw? That was all real and you better believe it asshole. All that pain, misery, and torment? Just imagine that all increased by tenfold because that's the amount of pain you caused for all those children that you stole money from. Seventy children's homes have been closed down due to your little thieving spree. How fair do you think it is to the parents of those poor children or the people that take care of them in homes like those to hope that help is on the way when it won't be? To have to be doctors and tell them what exactly? That little Johny or Susy lived a good long seven or eight years?! Countless lives of children have been lost because of you and your greed. Doesn't feel so good now does it? Well you reap what you sow. So now here's what's going to happen... you're going to resign from your position as CEO AFTER you come forth and admit to what you have done and do your time in prison. You are also going to forfeit all your money to all those charities that you have stolen from and here's why. What you experienced there? I can make that reality for you and that's a promise if you even think of doing otherwise." He spat with disgust written all over his face. His eyes were gleaming with power and rage as he fought the urge to roast the guy alive.

The man just swallowed and nodded his head in shame in compliance to his request. He immediately began starting to phone his staff for an emergency press conference and began heading toward his office.

Loki just gave a small satisfied smirk. There were times when he loved his job and hated his job. The only reason he could ever find himself hating his job was the fact that he was the one who had to deal with these disgusting pieces of filth. There were some though that he had to leave alone though and those were special cases like demon deals there was just no point in trying to save someone who willingly damned themselves in the first place. He shrugged and snapped his fingers as he left when there were news crews and journalists began gathering at a building waiting anxiously to hear what was so important at the hour.

 

Meanwhile Sam was arguing with Dean against setting him up with yet another date. Honestly Dean would probably walk around with signs on his front and back saying "MY BROTHER IS SINGLE GIVE HIM A CALL" with Sam's number written on it as a last resort if Sam kept saying no. There were just some things he needed Dean to stay out of, mainly his love life being a priority.

"Dean I can get my own dates besides now's not an ideal time. I'm still trying to find out where Ava went off to and if she's alright and besides we have some possible cases in the next town over, it'd be pointless." He rubbed the sides of his head feeling a headache coming on from this old argument.

"Yeah but for tonight let's just have fun and live a little will ya? When are we ever gonna have another time to relax without worrying if the monster of the week will kill us, huh?" Dean leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Dean to be fair you and I have very different ideas when it comes to relaxing. You go for bars and cheap women while I like to stay in and read." Sam shook his head.

"Hey! I don't go for cheap women. The ladies I go after are real class acts," Dean glared at Sam a little.

Sam couldn't help but remember the woman Dean was with when they worked the case involving Loki. She was more of a hot mess to Sam without the hot, so all in all just a mess. And when Dean said she had a sister... he shuddered at the memory.

"Riiiight. Class acts," He grimaced.

"Screw you Sammy. You know what? You can stay here and read to your little nerd hearts content while I am gonna go out have fun because I am not allergic to it unlike you." He began walking to the door.

"Don't drink too much Dean, you'll kill whatever few braincells you've got left," he pulled a book out from his bag. Dean just flipped him off as he went and Sam let out a laugh. He would never get tired of being the annoying little brother when the situation called for it.

For now he settled in to read his book on the joys of the justice system. Yay. He read for ten minutes until he got distracted thinking of Loki. Fenrir was pretty sweet and happy to meet him but he remembered he was going to meet Hel sometime soon. He remembered that he was going to have to buy flowers for Loki despite how corny it would be. But when he was going to see them both he didn't know. Thinking back on that he probably should have gotten his number or found some way to get in touch with. When he thought about that he also considered calling him and exchanging secret kisses in between hunts when Dean wasn't around that way he wasn't anxious from wondering which day he'd see him. He gave small smile at that. He knew it would be sappy but it'd be worth getting laughed at if it meant feeling those soft lips against his mouth again. And feeling his tongue swirl and roll in his mouth. If he could he'd spend an entire day just with him kissing and grinding against him in a grassy remote area surrounded by trees he would. Though for now he would just deal with waiting for him to show up again when he wanted to. He sighed and put down his book. Yeah, the other idea sounded better.

Loki was waiting at his safe house by the lake again. He paced just as nervously as he did when he had Sam meet Fenrir. Soon enough a young pale looking girl with blonde hair falling past her shoulders appeared and approached him. She wore a red dress with a belt around the middle.

"Hel! There's my little girl! Staying out of trouble I hope?" He rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Yeah dad. Are you okay? You seem... off." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine sweetheart. We actually need to talk," He led her inside the house and motioned for her to sit in a chair.

She immediately got suspicious. Obviously this was going to be one of those serious talks and Hel didn't like it when he was serious, it was just not him. But then again she'd rather take a serious father than a furious one so she shrugged it off.

"Alright," he sighed, "You're gonna find out one day or another from your brothers probably so I'd rather you hear it from me than them." He sat up and waited for some sort of reaction at that.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm seeing someone. Well actually a human- a hunter." He ground out.

"What?! Why?! I mean a human is one thing but a hunter is another! How do we know she-"

"He," Loki interrupted.

"Okay how do we know he isn't going to come after to us and kill you or any of us?!" She exclaimed.

"Hel there's nothing to worry about he's different from all the others and I know he won't. I already had him meet Fenrir and he loves him. Fenrir feels the same way about him. He won't hurt any of us unless we hurt someone else and he knows about my job anyways. He knows everything about me and he's willing to meet every single one of you." He tried calming her down.

"Are you sure he's just not trying to learn everything about us just so he can kill us? And how can we be sure he's nice? He might turn out like the last one when you're not around!" She huffed and started pacing the room.

"He won't! I know he won't. He cares very much about us and me. But there's one way to be sure," He smiled.

"You're smiling. Why are you smiling?" Now she really started feeling nervous.

"You're gonna meet him. Tonight," He smiled as she gaped at him.

"I-I- wait. What?!" Her eyes widened at the thought, "Why?! Just why dad?"

"You'll like him and he'll like you. I know he will," he stood up, "Well unless you plan on not giving him a chance and showing attitude." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well are you gonna give him a chance? I can have him meet Sleipnir, Jorgumandr, or Nari... maybe Vali instead although I think he was looking forward to meeting you first."

She looked at her dad and sighed, "Alright fine. I'll meet him and give him a chance." She muttered.

"Alrighty then, now I just have to go and pick him up." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

 

Sam walked out of the motel room just to get a soda from the machine when he saw some rose bushes.They were mixed of red roses and white roses. He chuckled as he thought of Alice in Wonderland with the whole "paint the roses red" thing. He remembered while at Stanford he got bored and decided to look up flowers along with their meanings since it was nearly Valentine's Day. His little search led him to a page about roses. Red meant love obviously, a thorn less rose meant love at first sight, and white meant secrecy. It didn't take him long to think of his secret relationship with Loki. On his way back to the room he stopped and pulled out six red roses and three white roses. He went inside and took three red roses and cut off all the thorns. The other day he found a pink ribbon and decided on keeping it for some reason but now he was thankful he did, with it he tied them all together. It wasn't exactly a bouquet but it was the thought that counted anyways. He set it on the table and sat on his bed thinking and wondering when he'd see him again. He closed his eyes, immersed in a memory that consisted of Loki's smile and having him close.

It was then that he decided to show up leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts kiddo?" he asked.

Sam's eyes popped open and when he saw him he immediately got up, "Loki!"

"Hey is this a bad time for ya? Because I can always come another day," he mused.

"No its not a bad time. It's actually great timing. Dean went out to chase some skirts so he won't be back until tomorrow morning. Although he's still hellbent on trying to get me laid, it's been really annoying." He walked toward Loki.

Loki on the other hand, felt jealousy pool in his stomach and got possessive all of a sudden. No way was anyone getting his Sam not while he was around. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him close into a deep kiss. Sam made a noise of surprise but it soon turned into a noise of approval as he felt himself melt at the touch of those soft lips against him.

Loki licked his lips across Sam's seeking approval when he was obliged when Sam opened his mouth to him. He moaned at the feel of Sam's tongue against his and pulled him closer. Sam started walking him backwards until they hit the wall with a small thud. He bit Loki's lip and panted slightly before diving in for another tongue filled kiss. He moved his hands underneath the olive green jacket Loki wore and began pushing it off his shoulders. He pulled it off feeling himself smile in the kiss and tossed the jacket away carelessly onto the floor.

Sam began peppering kisses along his jawline then pulled his hair back making him bare his neck. He grabbed Loki's thighs, lifting him up and pushing him against the wall. Loki wrapped his arms around Sam and began panting, wanting more, giving a slight gasp when Sam began nibbling and sucking at his neck.

"Yes, mark me. Make me yours and I'll make you mine." He begged and buried his fingers in Sam's chocolate covered hair. He let out soft moans and whimpers feeling Sam bite down and then soothing it with his tongue. He wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and felt his fingers digging in his shoulders as Sam sucked yet another mark on his neck.

Sam's hands roamed underneath the hem of his shirt and moaned in approval of feeling some muscle tone underneath it all. He wanted to mark and claim him more so he immediately ripped his shirt open hearing the buttons fly everywhere. He pulled the shirt off and threw it along side his jacket and began moving his mouth downward to his collar bone.

Loki tilted his head back and began feeling himself come apart as Sam explored his skin with his mouth. It was nice and slow giving him goosebumps making it such sweet torture. He whined and moaned at every lick and bite Sam gave though he didn't realize they were no longer pushed against the wall until he felt his back hit the bed. Sam crawled all over him kissing him from his stomach all the way up to his mouth. Loki found it a little unfair that he was the only one showing skin and immediately snapped Sam's layers of shirts and jacket away. Sam moved back down to his chest and licked his nipple before biting and sucking it making Loki buck and squirm a little. Sam gave a soft smile and repeated the action to his other nipple.

"Sam, fuck, Sam." he moaned and writhed underneath his touch. Loki rolled them over so that he was straddling him and began nibbling at his ear, earning a soft groan as a result from the feeling of hot breath against his ear. He moved down his neck and then nuzzled the anti possession tattoo. He licked then began sucking it and Sam yanked on his hair letting out a gasp. When he moved back up to claim his mouth Sam's fingernails raked down on his back going in between the shoulder blades where he was most sensitive.

"Sam, Sam do that again. Please," he whispered and pleaded. Sam raked his fingernails down his back again while Loki rested his forehead against Sam's and began panting more heavily with a smile on his face.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," he mewled and considered snapping the rest of their clothes off when he remembered what he was originally there for. He groaned and sighed.

"Sam, Sam stop. We have to stop," He began slowing his breathing as much as he could (Sam was exploring his neck again).

"No. Don't wanna stop. Just want you," he said and raked his fingers along his back again now that he knew what he liked.

Loki shuddered at the feel of it again, "No Sam. We really have to stop," he went back to straddling his hips again.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He panted and looked up.

"No, no. Believe me when I say you were doing everything right." He chuckled, "It's just that Hel is waiting to meet you and all."

Sam sighed. Cockblocked at every turn, he thought. "Damn just when it was getting to the good part."

"It's okay kiddo, we'll pick up where we left off next time. That's a promise." He got off Sam and went to go grab his shirt and jacket.

Sam got up to where his clothes were in a pile on the table. He saw the flowers and smiled at the thought of giving to him while he put his multiple layers on. Yeah it was kinda cheesy but couldn't help himself though he was, dare he think it, in love with the trickster god. He was practically falling hard and fast for him for reasons unbeknownst to him. He grabbed the bundle of roses and hid them at his side and Loki sauntered over with a smile on his face. His hair was a little messy but oh well he could fix that later.

"Ready?" He asked and held out his arm.

"Whenever you are," He replied with a smile and grabbed his arm.

They appeared at the same safe house as before where he met Fenrir. Loki ran to the door opened it and called his daughter out. Sam hid the flowers behind his back and began feeling a little nervous about the whole thing.

She walked out and she was far from what Sam expecting. He thought he was going to meet a woman who looked to be in her thirties but was instead greeted by a girl who looked to be about ten years old. Sam blinked his eyes at that when she walked toward them with crossed arms.

"Took you long enough dad. What, did you stop for a quickie?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Sam blushed lightly at the comment, due to what had almost been a few minutes ago. He swallowed and tried to keep calm about the whole thing seeing how he didn't know how to respond to children since that was more of Dean's thing. From that comment alone he knew Hel was going to be a little difficult and different than most children (Especially if she was hundreds of years old he guessed).

"No Hel," He sighed at her attitude, "Anyways Sam I want you to meet my daughter. She's not always this cuddly and cute to other people. Hel, Sam. Sam, Hel." He gestured to each of them and rocked on his heels a bit.

"Hello Hel. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her and extended a hand toward her.

She looked at him, then Loki, and rolled her eyes as he crossed his arms at her blatant lack of manners. She reached out and shook his hand grudgingly.

"Hi Sam. It's nice to meet you too," she replied flatly, "Can I go now?" She whined.

Sam gave a small frown. This obviously wasn't going to be fun for either of them with that kind of response.

"Hel! We're going out. Sam wants to get to know you better and you should do the same for him!" He scolded her.

She let out a long sigh, "Fine. Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a bit," He raised his hand to snap his fingers but Sam stopped him.

"I, uh, almost forgot to give you these," He pulled the flowers out from behind and handed it to him.

Loki was amazed. He didn't think Sam would actually go through with getting him flowers, let alone his favorite kind! "You got me roses? How did you know I liked roses?" He smiled.

"I didn't. I read some things about flowers in my spare time and saw that roses are the flower of love. Red ones mean love, thorn less ones mean love at first sight, and white means secrecy. When I saw them I kind of thought of us," Sam smoothed his hair back and blushed looking at the grass.

Loki smiled at him sweetly, not that Sam could see it. "You are such a nerd, but an adorable nerd." He went to go put the roses in a vase on the table.

Hel on the other hand was gaping at that. She didn't know what to make of it. She guessed that she might as well give him a chance since she never really saw anyone of her dad's dating partners do that or be willing to meet his kids. He seemed genuinely nice despite being tall and muscular looking.

 "I'll just go and put these flowers inside first," and with that Loki couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as he left. Sam was all kinds of adorable and charming. Whether Hel liked him or not, he was definitely a keeper.

While Loki went inside to find a vase, Sam and Hel were left awkwardly standing by each other. There was an uncomfortable silence and Hel wasn't exactly willing to look at Sam or start some small talk at all. She just stared or rather glared at the grass as if it offended her in some way.

 Sam scratched the back of his neck. Obviously he was gonna have to talk to her eventually but about what he didn't know. As of right now he couldn't think of anything to ask. He let out a small sigh as the silence started growing to unbearable levels.

"So uh Hel, what are some of your hobbies? If you have that sort of thing." He gave a small smile and tried ignoring his constant nervousness. Hel on the other hand looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you want to know?" She folded her arms.

She was gonna be abrasive. Right. Just what in the hell had his last partner done? Sam wondered. "No reason I'm just curious. Fenrir told me he liked to scare the crap out of stoners or druggies on their trips, well more so he mimed it which was odd and endearing to see." He chuckled but it died quickly at her incredulous stare.

She scoffed at poor Sam. Why was he even with her dad in the first place? "It's not like it's gonna matter to you. You're probably not even gonna be here that long or let alone care so why bother even telling you." She gave him a cold stare and turned her head away.

Sam was stunned by that response and he felt a little hurt that she thought he wouldn't care about her. A little bit of fear come up due to her implication at him not being there for long and made him wonder how long his relationships lasted but that went away when he remembered that he wanted to keep Sam around. He began thinking of a way to reassure her that he cared and why he cared but just as he was going to voice those thoughts Loki came back out smiling at them and Sam meagerly smiled back and Hel rolled her eyes.

"Alright ready to go?" He clapped his hands together with mirth in his eyes. He was met with a shy smile from Sam and a exasperated sigh from Hel. He waggled his eyebrows at Sam and then proceeded to snap his fingers.

He took them to what was thought to be a remote grassy area by Sam but that was so nobody noticed their sudden appearance. Instead when they stepped out from behind a tent it turned out to be a carnival with its bright lights and happy music accompanied by cheerful children with their parents. Loki grinned and dug his hands in his pockets, turning toward his lover and daughter.

Hel's face was almost neutral the only thing standing out was the way her eyes were darting all over the place from prize booths to the rides that she was probably debating on which to go on first. Sam, well, looked on with a slight frown adorning his face, scanning the people with suspicion. Loki noticed and gave a quizzical look at that.

"Something wrong Sammich? Did ya wanna go somewhere else instead?" He asked.

Sam flinched at the question before answering, "No! No, it's just that uh, there aren't any clowns here are there?" he asked with nervousness.

"Big bad hunter Sam is scared of clowns?" He teased conjuring a blue lollipop and placing it in his mouth. Hel raised her eyebrow's in both surprise and amusement.

"Well, that and um, I worked a case where said clown at a carnival turned out to be Rakshasa eating the parents of children because the children let them in to play." He looked down and when he glanced at them he was met with disturbed and wide eyed stares by both Loki and Hel he shrugged it off, "We took care of it but it trapped us in the fun house. I don't want to talk about it... also if there's a fun house can we not go in it?"

"Sure kiddo and there are no clowns here." Loki patted him on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Fun houses are for babies anyways," Hel groused and began walking away to get a good look at all the fun surrounding her.

"You said she was abrasive?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. We're in for a bit of a long haul, but as long as we have fun and you keep being your adorable self we'll all get through this smoothly and painlessly." He rocked on his heels keeping an eye on her.

"She reminds me of Dean a little bit, but I'll try though she doesn't seem to thrilled to have me around." He mused as he remembered how Dean was like when he was growing up.

Though Hel was a small little goddess he did remember that she was still hundreds of years older than him and that she was probably acting that way as a defense measure. He also kept in mind she probably kept the strong facade for her brothers too since they probably were the type to love some others easily but in the end got hurt constantly. Dean had reacted that way when John introduced other hunters to them, mainly for Sam because he was rather shy as a child and Dean was cautious of who they could trust and if they could eventually he would tell Sam it was okay and little Sammy would walk up to them and shake their hand, starting with his little kid babble (while sticking his thumb back in his mouth).

They both hurried to catch up to Hel as she looked at all the prize winning games and rides and she eventually decided on bumper cars much to Sam's dismay. Hel chose a bumper car that was a crimson color while Loki chose a bumper car that was an obnoxious fluorescent pink and Sam? Well he looked on in misery obviously not wanting to get in.

Hel stared at her father for picking his little bumper car. He shrugged, "What? It reminds me of bubblegum." He was nicely settled in and adjusting the little seat belt when he noticed Sam just standing there looking somewhat embarrassed. "Sam a lam! You coming along or just gonna keep imitating a tree for eternity?"

"I don't think I can. I highly doubt I'd fit in that little thing. Maybe I should just sit this one out while you two have fun." Sam rubbed his hands while Loki just laughed on and on.

"Come on Sammy! We came here to have fun and damn it we're gonna have fun! It's not like one bump will send you blasting off like a rocket anyways." He waved him over while Hel was just realizing that if Sam got in, his knees were probably gonna be jammed all the way up to his ears. She began laughing at the mental picture that was painted in her mind.

"Please Sambo? I promise you can pick the next ride we go on." Loki gave Sam his puppy eyes but in comparison to Sam's it was mediocre to say the least.

Sam sighed and gave in picking a bumper car that was cobalt blue and thankfully there was an adjustment lever on the side for the seat. He pushed it back the furthest it could go, it wasn't much but it still... wasn't much. His knees didn't go up to his ears thankfully, though they were bent at an awkward and uncomfortable angle. More thank likely if he hit someone or was hit by someone his shins were gonna sustain a lot of the damage. He knew there was gonna be a lot of bruising as a result but he would just have to suffer and bear through it and besides he's had worse injuries than minor bruising.

_The things I do for love_. He shook his head waiting for more people to get on the ride. It wasn't long before they heard the tell tale beeps alerting the riders to start off. As soon it started it turned into a frenzy. Unfortunately everyone there must have decided to pick on the giant in the blue bumper car because poor Sam was practically getting hit every second. He heard familiar mischievous laughter and drove right into it and Loki began whining.

"Saaaaaammm you're not supposed to hit me!" He gave puppy eyes again while they were smashed side by side.

"I don't see you giving me any mercy. Besides you didn't call no slug backs," He grinned.

"Oh yeah well, no slug backs!" Loki stuck his tongue out in petulance.

"What?! That's not how it works! It's already started and you can't call it now, that's cheating you big baby!" Sam crossed his arms while Loki pouted.

"Yeah huh!" He sat back.

"Nuh uh," Sam argued.

"Yeah huh!"

Nuh uh!"

Great. Now he was arguing like a child with his lover that was a god and supposedly hundreds of years older than him. So much for maturing as you got older he supposed.

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah hu-"

Hel crashed into the both of them while they were having their childish argument interrupting it. They turned away from each other and stared at her in surprise. She sat there with a smug look on her face.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" She yelled and began backing up, smiling devilishly as she prepared to ram into them again.

"Sammy I call a truce and a proposal." Loki waved his arm in the air.

"I'm listening..." Sam still had his arms folded and raised a brow at Loki.

"GET HER!" He pointed to his daughter who froze when she heard that.

Sam quickly turned the wheel and went zooming after her while she gave a squeak and was trying to evade his attack. Loki was trailing after them while hitting other occupants out of the way with his car. Sam was laughing as Hel went in a zig zag pattern trying to get him to crash into the walls or other cars. While Hel was looking back Loki was coming from the front with a look filled with glee. She turned around seeing her father heading straight toward her and she veered her car to the left quickly as he barely missed her by a hair. Sam and Loki crashed head on resulting with Sam yelping in pain for his shins and Loki got a minor form of whip lash as his head jerked forward quickly.

"Sammich! What are you doing? You're supposed to get her not me!" He rubbed his poor neck.

"I was getting her when you crashed into me!" Sam glared at him.

"Why are you getting mad at me for? I had the right of way!" He folded his arms.

In reply Sam backed up and crashed into him in both retribution and defiance.

"How dare you! I declare this truce to be off! OFF I say!" He pointed a finger at Sam.

"Bring it on old man!" Sam motioned him over.

"Oh hell no! You did not just call me old! I'm gonna teach you a lesson you're gonna regret!"

"Uh huh sure. Catch me if you can cradle robber!" Sam laughed and sped off.

"Brat! Come over here and say that to my face! I dare you!" Loki veered after him ignoring every single person as he gave chase.

Sam swerved and just barely missed hitting the wall. He looked around and saw Hel chasing another person and immediately sought after her. He turned his wheel sharply at the last second and hit her and sped off. She looked in surprise and didn't notice her dad coming in hot.

"HEL! SWEETIE LOOK OUT!" He yelled.

"Huh?" and with that she was smushed into the wall by her dad and was left in a daze. Before either could react or move Sam came crashing into them laughing.

"Yes! Two in one!" He cried and shook his fist in the air triumphantly.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that! I'm gonna turn you into an actual Sammich!" He sped off again after Sam moving the wheel this way and that but every time he got close to Sam he was led into a trap and got sideswiped by another person. Sam was driving next to Hel when he offered to give her twenty dollars to go after her dad which she greatly accepted. While Loki was backing up from another hit Sam came from the right while Hel came from the left. They both began laughing as Loki jolted from surprise.

"Who's the Sammich now Loki?" Sam called.

"Oooooooh kiddo you're going to get it!" He turned around and began bumping and pushing Sam's car in reverse and plowed him into the wall. Sam was caught off guard with that maneuver and before he could do anything in response the buzzer went off indicating the ride was over.

"Awwww." Hel bowed her head down and began unbuckling her seatbelt. Sam got out and began rubbing his shins and stretched to get rid of the soreness. Loki put his hands in his pockets and began wandering to the both of them.

"Well that was fun." he commented. They wandered away from the ride to the food stand and Loki stood in line to get snacks. Though he could conjure up any food he wanted not even he was able to replicate the amazing taste of carnival food. Sam gave Hel the twenty dollars while they sat at a nearby table. She smiled and tucked away the money.

Sam sighed and smiled at her. He thought for a few moments before speaking up, "Hel I know that you're worried or upset about me seeing your father, but I am telling the truth when I say I would never hurt him, you, or any of your brothers."

She studied him carefully before saying, "But you're a hunter. Aren't you supposed to be coming after us or something?"

Sam put his hands together, "Well truth be told I've never wanted to be a hunter. I wanted a normal life rather than this, actually. Besides I bend the rules sometimes." he smiled.

"How do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I only go after creatures that kill people. I've let creatures go that weren't harming people. Though that should best be kept secret because most hunters aren't like me. In fact, very recently we let a group of vampires go because they weren't hurting people, they were surviving off cattle blood and other animal blood. Me and my brother Dean had to deal with the hunter that was hunting them despite their peaceful nature. We let them get away from him and left him there for a few days. Which is why I have to keep our relationship a secret. Now you're dad was killing people, I know. But I couldn't help get the feeling that he was doing it for a good reason and I was right. Other hunters only see black and white. Evil or not evil, but I can't help but wish that we could do something about the people who knowingly do things that are so wrong and horrible but we can't because they're human. Now your father luckily does that for us but from what I can guess he has his reasons but others won't understand or don't understand is that he is the answer to that problem but I do. Besides you can't help you fall in love with huh?"

Hel put her arms down and took in the information with ease. "No, I guess not." She gave a nod of agreement.

"Look I don't know who the last person was with your father but from the sounds of it I don't want to know. I promise you though that I will treat all of you and your father with the respect and kindness you deserve. Alright does that sound fair?" He gave a small smile.

"Yeah," She replied with ease and most of the tension that had been in the air since the night began had vanished in that small instance. She couldn't help but be curious, "If you don't like being a hunter or don't like this life then why do you do it?" she asked.

"I've been trained to do this stuff since I was little, I guess you could say I was born into it. I never got to know my mother because a demon killed her six months after I was born and that started the whole thing. I've tried getting out of it, even went to college but then I was pulled back into it when the demon- the same demon that killed my mother had killed my girlfriend in the same way too. Burning her over the top of my bed on the ceiling. I couldn't do anything to save her but now I guess that's why I'm here doing the thing that I do. Because in the end its worth it all I suppose, meeting all these different kinds of people and saving them all from the same fate or similar fate from all these things they don't know about. We get the opportunity to change lives too and knowing that they live another day because of what we do. It's an amazing feeling especially when sometimes you see yourself in those you meet or save. Plus I also met your father through this life so that's what makes it all the more bearable and if I hadn't then I wouldn't have met Fenrir or you." He gave a full smile with dimples showing.

She smiled and rolled her eyes,"You're a sappy one." She giggled.

"Yeah I know... Feelings." He chuckled. He thought for a moment then added, "I just wish the pay was better."

"How much does it pay?" She leaned back against the chair.

"Uh nothing. You get by on credit card scams, fraud, hustling poker, pool, or anything else." He gave a wry grin.

"Wow," She gave a laugh at that.

"Yeah, I know I'm not entirely squeaky clean, but I don't think anybody actually is." He chuckled.

"If the pay is crappy why keep doing it?" she mused.

"Well why does your father punish the asshats he comes across?"

Hel shrugged in response.

"Because somebody has to and it unfortunately has to be us," he answered.

She gave a smile and looked at him. "You silly humans and your hunting," she laughed.

"You silly pagans and your blood rituals" he replied and Hel gave a bright smile.

Loki came back with some corn dogs, funnel cake, and cotton candy. "Mmmmm! I love carnivals," He moaned as he ate his food. He pulled something out in surprise for Sam.

"What's that? Another corn dog?" he asked mid chew.

"Nope! It's a deep fried twinkie! With...," he poured white powder on the snack, "Powdered sugar!" He smiled.

Hel looked at it. "Dad that's just fat right there."

He gave a dramatic gasp, "It is not! Here try it Sam-a-lam!"

"I don't think I want to..." He looked at it with disdain.

"Sammich this is practically heaven on a stick here and you're turning it down?" He whined.

"No, that is diabetes on a stick with a side of cavities." He gestured at it.

"No, it's not!" He poured melted chocolate all over it followed by sprinkles, " _Now_ it is. You say diabetes on a stick with a side of cavities, I _give_ you diabetes on a stick with a side of cavities." He smiled.

Hel looked thoroughly disgusted at it, "Ugh dad I'm going into a diabetic coma just looking at that thing. Please put it away or something."

"Yeah now I'm definitely not eating that thing." Sam bit into another corn dog.

"Suit yourself!" He ate it and both Sam and Hel gaped as he bit into it while the melted chocolate was smearing all over his face with sprinkles falling on his shirt.

Hel made a face, "Okay never mind now I'm going into a diabetic coma."

Loki wrapped cotton candy around it before taking another bite.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Poor Sam was starting to turn green and turned his head away. Some people stopped and stared at him as he ate.

"Oh my god. Dad please! You're attracting attention!" She begged and tried to pretend that she didn't know him. Sam and Hel got up and immediately began walking to a prize winning game.

Hel payed the man for ten darts when she saw a giant stuffed panda she wanted. She needed to pop all the balloons in order to get a large prize. Sadly she only got five out of ten balloons. She played for a few more turns but ran out of money.She sighed and walked away feeling sad. Sam thought for a moment and gave the man some more money for darts and he began popping them. All ten were hit in rapid succession. There were numerous claps from bystanders and the man running the game looked in shock at Sam because usually nobody ever really won. He got the panda down and went over to Hel while she was getting a drink.

She saw it and squealed with glee and hugged it tightly. "I'm gonna call you pancake!" she rubbed her cheek against it smiling. Sam gave a laugh and shook his head.

"Pancake? Really?" he laughed.

"Yeah! It's close to panda and it made me think of an Oreo cake!" She giggled.

When Loki heard that he gave an odd look and shrugged. He smiled at Sam and mouthed 'thank you' for getting her the panda. After that they went on a roller coaster ride with Sam and Loki sitting next to each other and Hel and "Pancake" sitting behind them. The ride took a picture and all three of them were laughing because when it was taken they were going down with their hands raised in the air and Pancake had his hands raised in the air too.

After that they went on a water log ride which of course was fun and got them wet at the end as it went into a dive.

"That ride ain't got anything on Splash mountain!" Loki crowed.

Sam shook his head and they headed to a ride that was similar to the spinning tea cups but instead were strawberries. All thought this ride was a little different in that at some portions it seemed like they went downhill and and it sped up and felt like there was some g-force in the ride. When it had gone down Loki and Hel wound up squishing Sam in the side but he was too busy laughing to care.

Next they headed to a ride that rose all the way to the top and dropped them down to the bottom. Sam and Hel were laughing, Loki... not so much. He turned green at the fourth drop and as soon as they got off he bolted for the nearest trash can. They were shaking their heads as he wretched and vomited in the can.

"Look on the bright side! At least now you won't have diabetes" Sam chuckled.

"Shut it Winchester" He replied and began gagging again.

"Or cavities!" Hel added.

"Watch it missy," He pointed at her, "Okay I think that it's for me."

The last thing they did was play a shooting game which Sam of course won and he got two big prizes, one was a plush wolf which he gave to Loki and the other was a giant slinky that he had his eye on the whole time. After that they had gone back to Loki's safe house.

Hel was getting ready to leave before turning around and looking at Sam. "I _guess_ you're alright. Nerdy looking but alright." She leaned against the wall smiling.

"How'd you know he was a nerd?" Loki asked.

"Eh he just seems like the type," she shrugged.

"I prefer the term knowledgeable thank you," Sam crossed his arms with a smile.

"I knew it." She shook her head, "I'm guessing I'll be seeing you around more then." She pushed herself off the wall. Sam was about to hug her but she raised her hand up. "I don't do hugs" and then she raised her fist up.

Sam laughed and bumped his fist against hers. With that she grabbed pancake and disappeared leaving them both in the house.

Sam turned to see Loki grinning at him. "What?" he asked.

"She likes you!" He mused, "She also gave us her blessing," he joked.

"'I guess I'll be seeing you around more?'" Sam looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah that's about as much as a blessing you'll get from her these days." He chuckled.

"Can I leave my slinky here? I'm pretty sure Dean will get suspicious of it."

"Sure kiddo." He conjured another lollipop, "How about a kiss for the road Samsquatch?"

"No way! You just threw up half an hour ago!" Sam laughed.

Loki pouted, "Not even a smidge or peck on the cheek?"

Sam sighed and gave in, first it was peck on the cheek and then he traveled down to his neck. Remembering the business that went on earlier he pushed Sam away sadly. It was getting late and Sam needed to be back where he was.

"Next time it'll be just us." He then waggled his eyebrows and Sam gave a blush and looked down. Loki sighed. Damn the kid looked so cute when he did that. "See ya kiddo." He waved.

Sam raised his hand and gave a wave along with a lovestruck look, "Bye."

Loki snapped his fingers and Sam was back in the motel room and it was two am. Sam turned on the TV to see that it said breaking news about a CEO that was getting up to sixty years in jail for embezzling money from charities. He shook his head thinking what a horrible scumbag he was and wondering what the world was coming to. He got ready for bed and lie down with a smile on his face, already anxious for the next time. He wondered where he would take him next and fell asleep happy that Hel liked him and that she trusted him.

Back where Hel was she looked at Pancake and smiled. Happy with the knowledge that Sam was probably going to be something more permanent than just a fling. She hugged pancake tightly.

_Thank you Sam Winchester._ She thought before falling asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
